White Collar Caper
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Frank and Joe are on a mission with Neal's daughter as ATAC agents, to try and trip up the art thief The Duke, a case which Neal is already consulting on.
1. Chapter 1

I am a sixteen year old girl with brown eyes and mid back length dark hair, and I moan as my eyes open, only to immediately close them. With my eyes still closed I get ready for the day and stumble to my bathroom, looking for my migraine meds, and curse. There was no way in hell my mother would even think of getting me a new script, at least I happened to be in the New York home. Putting on the darkest shades I have my eyes widen when I reach the door, at least I had remembered to put her contacts in. On the doorstep were Frank and Joe Hardy, fellow ATAC agents, " Damn, am I back up for you two again? "

The two teens before her blinks, " You all right, El? " Joe asks me.

" No, I just had to wake up with a migraine and there's no way in hell that my mother will pay for a new script. So that means I have to go see my father and see if he can get me a new script. " I reply.

" So, where are we going? " the dark haired Frank Hardy asks me, both knew well enough that I could not work with a migraine and neither one was going to bring up the mission until I was over this latest migraine attack.

" What time is it? " I ask in return as I lock up and walk out the door, I always carried any gear I needed for my ATAC assignments on my person.

" Around nine. " Joe answers me.

" All right, I know where we're going, might as well head out now. " I state and lead the way to the FBI HQ for White Collar, though we got held up at the desk.

" No admittance. "

" Look, pal, my head is killing me, I need a new migraine script and my father is in this building, I'm being nice about this, I could have just broken into the damn building and been done with it, now call Neal Caffrey and tell him that the monkey is here with fleas and needs to see him. He'll understand. "

Ten minutes later Neal himself is coming for them, " Ariella, it's been awhile. "

I grin, " Too damn long, now, in, please. "

" Ariella, first, language, second, is that anyway to greet your father? "

" Papa, not now, I woke up with a damn migraine and I need a new script, if you want me civil, get me my meds, got it. " I fire back.

He winces, he knew how bad migraines were for me, he was the one that had taken care of me whenever they had struck when I was younger, my mom had always foisted me off on to him when I was sick. " Let me guess, your mother won't get you a new script. "

" No, she won't, now, let us in. " I snap.

He leads us in to his FBI handler's office and looks at him, " Now, Peter, I know I should have mentioned something sooner, but I'd like you to meet my daughter, Ariella Caffrey. Ariella, this is Agent Peter Burke, the one who caught me. "

" Right, before I forget, papa, Peter, these are my friends, Frank and Joe Hardy. " I say, meeting Agent Burke's stare head on.

His office wasn't too bad, I suppose, but that didn't mean I was going to put up with the stares of being a con's daughter. " Ms. Caffrey, why are you here? "

" Well, Peter, I suffer from debilitating migraines, and unfortunately for me, the female contributor of my genetic code is more interested in me as a play toy for all the rich perverted male teen snobs and not as her offspring, which leads us to the fact that I need my damn meds, now, and can't rely on said figure to get a new script for me, so I've come to the parent I can rely on, does that answer your question, Agent Burke? " I say, letting the part of me that I got from my father come out full force.

" She is your daughter, though did she have to bust out the big words. Is that an all the time thing? " Peter says.

" No, it's an I'm irritated and I'm in a hell of a lot of pain and all you seem to be doing is irritating me more, I need my damn meds, now! " I snap, my hands clenching into fists.

Joe places a hand on my shoulder to restrain me should the need arise, he and Frank had only seen me with a migraine on once before and then we'd be neck deep in trouble, so of course they'd just let me tear into anyone that got in our way, right now it wouldn't be a good thing.

**Joe**

As I placed my hand on El's shoulder I sigh internally, she was normally very nice, it was only when she had a migraine that she turned vindictive and judging from the look on her father's face, he well knew it and wouldn't be punishing for her actions, she really couldn't help how she acted when she was in pain like this. After we'd gotten away and the adrenaline had crashed the last time she collapsed, with her eyes squeezed shut and wouldn't move another inch. I'd had to carry her all the way to my house in Bayport, as she'd gotten a death grip on my shirt.

" Agent Burke, just arrange for her meds, quickly, the more pain she's in the worse she'll get. Trust me, I know from experience. " I say.

" My brother's right, El's normally not like this, though if you keep pushing her buttons then not even Joe will be able to stop her from maiming you. " Frank adds.

" All right, I'll call in a doctor. Neal, I'm assuming that you know the specifics for this. "

" I do, in order to get meds for her the last time I had to beat her doctor at Three Card Monte. Go see to getting a doctor here, or if not have one meet us at June's. " Neal says.

" I'll have one meet you at June's. Head on over, though we will be talking later, Neal. " Agent Burke says.

We follow Neal to his home, which was with this really cool old lady, the June that had been mentioned. She gave all of us chocolate chip cookies and even offered to let us all stay there. So Frank called our hotel and had our luggage shipped over while I stuck close to El, when she got in one of her moods I was normally the only one who could get near her. When she dropped off to sleep her father, _the_ Neal Caffrey, motions me aside, " You and your brother, you're ATAC, right? "

" Whatever gave you that idea? " I ask, eyes wide and innocent.

He smirks, " Not bad, Joe, but Ariella tells me everything, because she knows I can keep my mouth shut. I know she's ATAC, so are you here are on case or just here to visit? "

" Case, we need El. We always work with El when we're in NYC, she has connections that we don't, plus she knows the city better than we do. Though we both know better than to even bring up the specifics of our mission until after a migraine attack. " I admit.

" Don't worry, she'll be ready for work tomorrow, just do me a favor and keep her safe, she's my only child, and I can rob you blind before you know it. "

I smirk, " El's been giving me lessons, I can do Three Card Monte with the best of them, Frank has been learning how to disable electronic locks and the like from El, that way we may not have to rely on her nearly as much, but she still has the connections with NYC's pickpockets. "

" I understand, now, why is it you restrained her in Peter's office? "

I sigh at this, " Our last mission together went extremely south, we all got caught, though El nearly got away, she's still pissed at herself for getting caught. Anyway, they shoved us all into this little room, handcuffed. When El came to she immediately picked the locks to her cuffs and then ours, before she could see to breaking us out she got hit with a migraine. Let's just say every bad guy in between us and freedom was taken down by her, but then her adrenaline crashed and she collapsed into me with a death grip on my shirt. So I ended up carrying her back to my home. Dad got her an emergency tide over kit with her migraine meds but it must have run out. "

" I see, so you and your brother weren't kidding about knowing firsthand what she's like under the influence of a full on migraine attack. Are you the only one that can get near her, I know I can, but then again she's always been more my daughter than her mother's. "

" I am. " I admit.

He laughs, " I never thought I'd see the day where she would trust someone enough other than me. "

" Well, El and I have been through more than Frank and her have. Trust me when I say that between the three of us we draw more trouble to us than you ever will. "

**Frank**

While Neal was talking to Joe I was going over the mission in my head, I knew we would definitely need El, but I knew that she couldn't work under the influence of a migraine attack. It had been a shock to realize that _the_ Neal Caffrey happened to be her father, though she had always said that she had learned from her papa. Agent Burke had seemed decent though a little shaken by El's verbal assault of him, she got extremely nasty under the influence of a migraine attack.

When I looked up Neal was done with Joe and was motioning for me to come to him. I groan internally and walk over to him, " So, what do you want to talk to me about, you obviously know about ATAC, though I can guess that El would tell you, that way you won't worry about her too much. "

" Direct and to the point, I like that, Frank. What brings you here and I mean the mission. "

I sigh, " We have to get in tight with the children of a suspected art thief, well, Joe and El do, I'll be external support for them. "

" Hence the reason you need El, she can talk the lingo of an art thief, you can't. "

" Plus, she works better with Joe, they both have the looks and charm to pull off this type of thing. The kids do petty ante theft stuff for the moment and El has that covered. Joe and I normally don't go under as thieves, that's why we need El, she's a thief herself, though she uses her skills for ATAC. "

Neal looks thoughtful, " You wouldn't happen to be going after The Duke, would you? "

I blink, " Of course, you and Agent Burke are trying to nail him as well. We'll cooperate fully, having access to the information your contacts could get would be a huge help, and I'm sure El would be willing to pass along anything her fellow pickpockets turn up. "

Neal smirks, " You know, kid, you could easily run a con with the proper training, and it would probably be a good thing with what you do, going undercover is just like running a con. I'll give you some pointers while you're here, though can you tell me how you met my daughter? "

" Well, she was on assignment here in NYC and we were actually on vacation, somehow she had been compromised and she had slipped a note into Joe's pocket. She needed outside ATAC help and well, neither of us could turn down a fellow agent in need. Though first we checked with our dad to make sure she was legit. "

" Obviously that was resolved with good results, have you met her mother? Idle curiosity on my part. "

I flinch, " Yeah, Joe and I were on assignment when El came racing up to us and latched onto Joe. Then as this woman with blonde hair came walking up to us with this guy about my age with dark hair and brown eyes El planted one on Joe, and not a friendly peck either, this was a passionate kiss. Naturally Joe kissed her back, realizing why she had come up to us and then kissed him right then. Man, was blondie pissed off, though instead of causing a scene she stormed off with the rich reject with her, once they were gone El ended the kiss and promptly helped us with the assignment. "

" That's Antonia for you, she just doesn't care about El, only getting her into a successful and influential marriage. Though at least I have say in that, although El hasn't shown any interest in any of the rich idiots. " Neal says.

I chuckle at this, " That's because she only has eyes for Joe. It's why she works with him while here in New York City, just in case her mother could see her, so while they're working they're also dating, they always go under as a couple, too much chemistry to do otherwise, though our dad isn't thrilled when we have to steal, we write down particulars and ATAC reimburses people or businesses, unless its someone that El pickpockets herself, one of her few marks that dad lets her have to keep up her rep. And he'll let her steal her migraine meds if she has to, she sends him a pic of the rep and the pharmaceutical company is reimbursed for the loss. "

" Clever, though I should expect nothing less of my daughter and Fenton Hardy. I've helped your dad a few times, with anonymous tips. At least she has good taste, plus, Joe will let her keep her street contacts, knowing how useful they could be. "

" We both will, she's a very useful CI that doesn't act like a CI. " Frank admits, " I normally frown upon stealing myself, but I know how her mom treats her and I realize that she just has no choice sometimes. I'm actually glad she has a reliable parent, though I'm still not too sure how reliable a con is. "

Before he could reply the doctor shows up and he goes to talk with him, filling him in completely on El's medical history, all of it, and that put a mark in his favor, he obviously loved El very much, which was good enough for me, he had never physically harmed anyone in his crimes, which said he had a good heart under it all, he just had a problem with rules.

Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or Hardy Boys. Ariella Caffrey is mine and can only be used with my permission.

Author's Note: I just had to write a crossover for these two, they would mesh so well together. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ariella**

When my eyes open again I internalize my sigh of relief, must have gotten some good meds in me, no more pain. I slit my eyes open and then get to my feet, it was past time to forage, and judging by the position of the sun it was at least two in the afternoon. " Finally awake, huh? Peter knows about ATAC and is filling the brothers in on what we have on The Duke, I said I'd do the same for you. "

I blink and then go over what I know about The Duke and sigh before dialing up Fenton Hardy, " Ah, El, Joe said you were down due to a migraine, how are you? "

" The Duke's son hates me because I managed to lift his wallet and bling. I don't know if I can con him into thinking I'm not me. "

" You can do it, I know you, El, you could con me out of the names of all my ATAC operatives. "

" Fine, but you get me a vacation from my mother, at least three months. "

" Done, I am trying to get you away from her, but no one wants to place you in your father's care. "

" It's not like he's an axe murderer, he's honestly the better parent, why don't they just let me decide, I mean seriously, I'm sixteen and if I have to live with her for much longer I'll just go to the streets and disappear, and I can do it, I have the skill and the training. "

I hang up with Fenton and papa looks at me, " Selling my strong points? Not bad, but you need to work on your delivery. "

" Don't start, I'm trying to get three months with you, I seriously need the break from that thing that I share half my DNA with. You have no idea what she's like when you're me. Oh, you've heard anecdotes from me, but you've never witnessed what's she's really like. "

He raises an eyebrow at that and I curse, I had said too much, " Ariella, c'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi? "

I sigh and reply, "Quando non sarà una bambola docile per la mamma che mi blocca nell'armadio e non posso scappare fino a quando si addormenta, il che significa che devo rimanere sveglio fino a quando si addormenta. "

He looks at me, his blue eyes wide, " Perche non me l'hai detta prima? "

" Lei non è stato avviato solo dopo l'agente Burke avesse areestato. " I fire back.

" Dannzione è possibile mi hanno fatto visita e mi ha detto o scritto di me in codice, qualcosa. "

" Ho provato, mi aveva seguito, le mie lettere schermato. "

He sighs and pulls me to him, " Mi dispiace io non c'ero quando avevi bisogno di me. "

I sigh, this was why I hadn't told him, I knew he'd feel guilty, " Papà, non è colpa tua, non ti ho mai incolpato, non sarò mai. Io vi amo e questa è una cosa mamma non viene. "

" Grazie a voi, la mia bambina. " I could barely hear him murmur that in my ear, he wasn't big on emotional displays, but I had always known that he loved me, a hell of a lot more than my mother ever would.

" Nessun problema, papà. " I murmur back, to think my mom was the Italian one and I had learned Italian from my father, even though he was Irish.

" All right, enough of that, I'm betting you're hungry. "

" True enough, though are there any good restaurants within your radius, I'd prefer eating out. "

He grins, " I might know of a few. Ready to go? "

" Yeah, though I need to get a run down from either Frank or Joe as to what exactly it is we're doing, I'll take any info you can give me, and if you utilize Mozzie I want that info too. "

" Already agreed to. You and Joe are to get close to The Duke's children and try and bust him that way. I'll do my thing with Peter. "

" Frank is to be external back up. That means I'll need to change my entire appearance and so will Joe. At least ATAC will pay for that, I'll need contacts that are prescription strength that change my eye color, an exceptionally good wig, change my style, god I hate cons like this. "

Papa laughs at this, " Don't worry, I'll help you both, Ariella. I am good at this sort of thing. "

When we reach the restaurant to my dismay mom was there too. Papa sighs at this, he hated my mother, she'd been a mark, but he absolutely adored me. I sent a text to Joe, a mom s.o.s text. He'd be getting here soon, because I could also see the men with her and one was the jerk who'd tried to have his way with me, only to meet up with my best bud Mitchell's fist. Ten minutes later Joe rushes in and papa smirks, " Sorry I'm late, El, got stuck on the subway. "

" We're cool, Joe. " I say as Joe puts a possesive arm around me, having already seen the competition.

We're seated before mom comes over, " Hello, Neal. "

" Antonia, I hope you don't mind if Ariella spends some time with me. " Papa says, his blue eyes hard.

" Of course not. "

" Hello, Ms. Dinozzo, remember me? " Joe asks her, while shooting a glare at the rich pervert punk.

" Ah, yes, Jeremy, wasn't it? Is my daughter still taking pity on you. "

" Zitto, mama. " I hiss, my brown eyes flashing warningly.

She glares at me, " Young lady, we need to talk, now, and in private. "

I allow her to drag me to the ladies room and my head reels back from the force of her slap, " You do not speak to me in that tone. "

" I hate you, I always have. Dad may be a conman but at least he cares about me and has a heart, unlike you. "

The next slap had me seeing stars and I back up, trying to put some distance between us. How I wished I had female back up at that moment, or maybe a step-mom. " He's a common thief. "

" He's a CI for the White Collar division of the FBI, and he has never done anything to hurt me. " I fire back and manage to dodge her next blow only to have her grab my arm and slam me into the wall, I heard a sickening crunch and inhale sharply. My entire left arm felt like it was on fire and I was starting to feel nauseaous.

At that moment one of my pickpocket friends, Mari, walks in and her eyes harden, she had runaway from an abusive home, " You will show me proper respect. "

" Why the hell should I respect someone who abuses me? " I retort and then gasp as she shoves me into the wall again, only this time Mari had seen everything and she rushes forward and grabs me by my good arm, getting me out of there.

" Is Mitchell here? " I ask.

" Yeah, he'll be over shortly and I'll go get your father and that delicious boyfriend of yours. " Mari says.

When Mitchell reaches us I collapse into him while Mari goes to get my papa and Joe. " Your mother will never walk these streets without getting pickpocketed first. "

" I know, I'm glad you and Mari were here, Mitch. "

" Glad we were too. Maybe now you can be removed from her custody, Mari's a CI too. " Mitch says.

That was when Papa and Joe came over with Mari, " She will pay for this, Ariella. "

" Yeah, through legal means, though I have no objections to my street peeps robbing her blind every time they see her. " I quip.

Mari's green eyes look hard, " I've already contacted my handler, we're going to nail her and no lawyer is getting her out of this, my barrettes are cameras, remember. "

**Joe**

When Mari had come to get me and Neal I had known something was seriously wrong. Upon hearing her explanation my temper flared, but I forced it down, this would change things, though El would still go through with the con, she'd just come up with a different story. Though I'm now seriously considering asking dad to make Mari and ATAC agent, so she can follow El where Frank and I can't, though if Nancy were here we wouldn't have that worry.

I could feel the anger radiating off of Neal and I look at Mitchell, " You willing to stay with her for awhile. I need to update my bro about what's going on, keep in touch with me, okay. "

" You got it, Joe. Ari's like a sister to me anyhow, she'll be safe with me. "

I head out after looking at El, whom had nodded imperceptibly to let me know I could leave. Then I race back to the office of Peter Burke. My brother and Agent Burke both look at me, " What happened? "

" El's mom started smacking her around in the ladies room. If Mari hadn't been there I don't know what would have happened. Neal's still with her, if he goes out of his range then he's probably at the hospital with El. " I answer.

" I'll let the Marshall's know and send Jones to keep an eye on him. Now I'm really going to help him get custody of his daughter, and I'm betting your dad will help me too. "

" He will. I'll call him and update him. Joe, why don't you call her mom's half brother, see if he can help out. " Frank says, his brain thinking at computer speeds again.

I nod and dial in Anthony Dinozzo's cell number, just hoping he wasn't in the middle of a case. " Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, NCIS, who is this? "

" I'm Joe Hardy, a friend of your niece's. " I reply.

" You're a friend of El's. How'd you get this number? "

I sigh, we'd told Agent Burke about ATAC, " Ever heard of ATAC? "

I could practically feel his eyebrows snap together on my end, " I have, why do you ask? "

" El's ATAC, so am I and my brother. She listed you and her father as emergency contacts. "

That got his attention, " Is she all right? "

" Well, that depends on your definition. Your half -sister just got done smacking her around, in a public restroom no less, she's on her way to the ER now. Her father and some of her friends are with her. "

" Gotcha, thanks for calling me, I'll see if I can head up there and help convince Antonia to give sole custody to Neal. "

" I hope to see you in person soon, Special Agent Dinozzo. "

" Agreed, are you the Joe that El's told me about? "

" Gotta go, later. " I say and hang up.

**Frank**

I couldn't believe that Ms. Dinozzo had turned physically abusive, I had just finished giving dad the update and he agreed that the op could wait a week. I was surprised that Joe wasn't with El, but then again if Mari was with her then so was Mitchell, and Joe knew Mitchell would keep El safe. When I overheard part of Joe's conversation with El's uncle that was confirmed.

I sigh as I realize El would want us to get the prelim stuff done and out of the way, though once she was out she'd want Joe with her. El hated being vulnerable and with Joe she was less vulnerable, " Joe, get out of here. You know El's going to want you close by soon. "

Joe was gone before I had finished and Agent Burke looks at me, " How well do you two know Caffrey's daughter? "

I grin, " El's saved our hides several times and we've saved hers. You can ask my dad to fax over her missions, he'd probably like for someone here to be in on this and for her to have official back up if necessary. "

" I guess I could see that, plus her dad is my CI, and I can understand why Neal never said anything, he has pissed some people off. " Agent Burke says.

" El once told me that her mother was a mark of Neal's, that Neal hates her mother, but absolutely adores her. They share custody, not even his jail sentence could tarnish that, as long as he doesn't kill anyone he maintains equal custody. My dad checked out the agreement and is still trying to find a loophole, though her mom upping the stakes to physical abuse may just tip the scales. "

" Upping the stakes? What has El had to suffer through? "

I sigh at this, " It would be best if you asked El that herself. If she wants you to know she'll tell you. "

Agent Burke sighs at this, " I guess I can respect that. You truly do respect her, don't you? "

" You would, after she busted you out of an airtight vault, sealed for the night on an electronic timer, I thought Joe and I were goners and then along comes El with an emergency override command to get us out, and no I don't know how she got the code, nor do I care. " I answer.

Agent Burke blinks, " That was you two, you saved us a lot of work by busting that wide open. I guess having skills like that comes in handy in undercover work. Though I frown upon the fact that Neal taught her thieving skills, I guess I can't blame him, he wanted her to be able to survive on her own if necessary. "

" With the mom she has that may be her best option, she has friends on the streets and we're seriously trying to talk dad into making one of them an ATAC agent so she has female back up. "

" Tell me, Frank, what's your honest opinion of Neal? "

I blink at that one, " He truly loves El, has a disdain for rules but is an overall good guy, offered to help me get better at planning cons and the like, and has never physically harmed anyone. He lives in the gray but will do anything for El. "

Agent Burke sighs, " I was afraid of that, I'll have to ask El's opinion of Kate, she's why Neal and I have the arrangement we do. Had I known about El I would have let her visit Neal. "

" She couldn't, her mom had her followed everywhere, she couldn't even write to him, until she started working for ATAC , and then she didn't want him to feel guilty about what was happening, so she just caught him up on her life, and stayed connected. " I reply.

" How is it the con man ends up being the good parent? " Agent Burke asks rhetorically, " Though I shouldn't be surprised, Neal's always been good with kids, I guess I'll have to give him time off to spend with his daughter. "

" She'd appreciate it, and anyway you can arrange for a trip to Disney World, well, she'd love it. Her mom's loaded and yet El's barely done any of the fun stuff, she hadn't even been to the zoo until the last time Joe and I were here. "

" Geez, I'll look into it, my wife Elizabeth, whom I call El, would like a vacation, and if said vacation were to allow Neal some father-daughter legal bonding time she'd be all for it. Though I guess part of her ATAC thing is being a pickpocket so I'll let them get some pickpocketing in. "

" That would be a huge help, she's trying to train Joe for a two man dip, and if Neal could help with that training... "

" All right, I guess, for training purposes I can allow myself to be a mark, since your dad has the right idea, there are just times that teens can get the job done better, and you need some people in ATAC that have connections like El does. "

" That's precisely why dad recruited El, she can get information that the rest of us ATAC agents can't get because she's one of the dips, plus that girl can run a Three Card Monte that no one's been able to beat yet. Neal taught her well, and we do need those who can fit in with the street kids and not arouse suspicions, though since she's met and become friends with Joe and I we never have our pockets picked anymore, NYC's pickpockets take care of their own and don't mess with their family or friends, though her beiong Neal's daughter probably goes a long way towards that level of respect and trust. "

Agent Burke shakes his head at this, " God, I hate to admit that you're right, but even cops and agents have CI's, that exactly what El is for ATAC though she's also an operative, right? "

" Of course, she's one of our best undercover agents, though where she gets her alias ID's we don't know and don't ask. She gets the job done and that's all ATAC cares about, though if she does have to steal she takes photos and sends them to dad so ATAC can do some reimbursement work. He will allow her to swipe samples of her migraine meds if she has to, she hates doing it, but her migraines can be brutal. " I state.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hardy Boys or White Collar. I also don't own Tony Dinozzo from NCIS, I'm just borrowing him to be El's uncle.

Author's Note: I decided Neal and his daughter would know a different language and converse in it when they don't want anyone understanding what they're saying. I'm including translations here at the end so you can see what they said and it's all in order of appearance. Any spelling errors in English, let me know, spell check zonked out after I started typing in Italian. Plus, El is part Italian, and yes, I'm also borrowing Tony. He'll have a minor role, I'm thinking, that may change.

_C'__è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi_- Is there something you wish to tell me

_Quando non sar__à una bambola docile per la mamma che mi blocca nell'armadio e non posso scappare fino a quando si addormenta, il che significa che de vo rimanere sveglio fino a quando si addormenta_ – When I won't be a docile little doll for mom she locks me in a closet and I can't escape until she falls asleep, which means I have to stay awake until she falls asleep.

_Perche non me l'hai detta prima? _– Why didn't you tell me sooner?

_Lei non è stato avviato solo do po l'agente Burke ti avesse arrestato-_ She didn't start until Agent Burke had arrested you

_Dannazione è possibile mi hanno fatto visita e mi ha detto o scritto di me in codice, qualcosa-_ Damn, you could have visited and told me, written me in code, something.

_Ho provato, mi aveva seguito, le mi lettere schermato-_ I tried, she had me followed, my letters screened.

_Mi dispiace io non c'ero quando avevi bisogno di me-_ I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me.

_Papà, non è colpa tua, non ti ho mai incolpato, non sarò mai. Io vi amo e questa è una cosa mamma non viene-_ Papa it's not your fault, I never blamed you, I never will. I love you, and that's something mom doesn't get.

_Grazi a voi, la mia bambina-_ Thank you, my baby girl.

_Nessun problema, papà-_ No problem, papa

_Zitto, mama-_ Shut up, mother!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ariella**

Once my injury has been documented and I've given my statement, I'm beyond ready to actually have my injury treated, though due to my migraine meds I couldn't have a nice dose of morphine so I was still suffering from an insane amount of pain, which didn't escape papa's notice, and he looks around before his eyes light up, " Come rubare campioni med da qui? "

I blink as I think about this, " Che tipo di sicurezza c'è? "

He looks around and takes it all in, he knew it was unfair to expect me to notice anything beyond the pain I was in when I had been brought to the ER and have yet to receive treatment, " A circuito chiuso del sistema wifi, roving guardie di sicurezza, passa ID, e le medicine richiedono uno scanner della retina. "

I could feel Mitchell's gaze on us, but I ignore him in favor of the distraction that papa was providing for me, it did take a lot of concentration for this sort of game, " L'ovvio è quello di andare traccialinne caramelle. "

" Vero, una volta, come ottenere il punteggio? "

I grin, that part was easy, " Fascino un caldo, giovane medico in ricevendo in me, e quindi assicurarsi che ho una distrazione di uscire. "

" I have taught you well, Ariella. " papa says just as the nurse comes back to finally take me in. Mitchell and Mari stay in the waiting room while papa comes with me, I had also spotted what had to be an FBI agent hanging out as well, to probably watch papa.

" So, Ariella, are you ready to get your arm set and then put in a cast, I'm afraid we have to do this without any pain meds. Your migraine meds interact with every strong pain med, though you will be able to take Excedrin if you need too. "

I blanch at that and papa looks at me, then the nurse, " Isn't there anything you can give her? "

" Afraid not, Mr. Caffrey, she allergic to the anesthetics, so she'll have to be conscious and fully aware of everything. I wish that weren't so. "

Papa comes up behind me just as the doctor comes in, " Mr. Caffrey, we actually will need your help, she may pass out from the pain and you'll have to keep her upright. Before we start, do you have a preference to the color of the cast? "

" Black. " I state and papa smiles.

Then my vision was filled with a red haze as the doc and nurse worked on setting my bones, I clenched my right hand into a fist, and willed myself to stay conscious, to let the pain flow through me. By the time the cast was on I was shaking from lack of food and too much pain, " Doc, can she eat? "

" Not advisable, though she can have a protein shake. "

I'm leaning heavily on papa as we come out and find Joe had arrived while I was getting taken care of. He takes one look at my pale, sweating face, and winces realizing I'd had to do without any high test pain killers, " El, how bad? "

I look at him, " Remember when I fell from that window washing platform and I said that was the most pain I'd ever felt, this tops that. "

Joe blinks at this, " Girl, you cursed up a blue streak for ten straight hours, without repeating yourself. "

" Hey, I just set the record for Italian, no one's cursed in Italian without repeating themselves for twenty five minutes. " I retort.

" I'll let that slide because anyone in that much pain is going to swear, consequences be damned. " Papa says.

" Oh, El, I called your Uncle Tony, let him know what was going on, Frank called dad, and Agent Burke called the Marshalls to keep them off your father. "

" Which explains Jones' presence here. Come on, let's get El some protein shakes, before she collapses from lack of food. " Papa says.

Joe takes over helping me walk, as I was feeling lightheaded from all that pain, while papa gets all the doors. It was then that I spotted The Duke's daughter and I motion for Mari to follow her, we needed intel on the kids before we could launch an effective con. Once Mari is gone Mitchell comes up, " Want me to follow jerk wad? "

" It'd be appreciated, Mitch, gotta get close to them to nail their father, so any info would be good. " I state.

Once that's taken care of I sigh wearily, " Joe, why is it whenever you and Frank are in town I'm the one that ends up in the hospital? "

" You can't blame your mother on me and Frank. "

" What about every other time? "

Joe sighs at this, " You're the one who deliberately dislocated your shoulder to escape from the teen club owner. "

" I never have to do that sort of stuff without you two around, I swear danger follows you two and rather than see you two get hurt I take the initiative to get us out of there. "

" All right, so maybe danger does follow me and Frank around, and maybe it does tend to get those we care about in trouble. " Joe admits.

Papa looks at us, " Care to explain? "

" Peter's probably requested my cases by now, just read them later and ask me any questions you have. Tell me you have Excedrin at home. "

" Of course I do, you're not the only migraine sufferer in the family, and I guess I should set up an appointment to get a new script for myself. " Papa says.

" How have you kept Peter from finding out? "

" Not easily, El. " Papa admits.

" So migraines are a family thing? " Joe asks.

" Yes, they are. My mother suffered from them as well, and she mentioned her mother did as well. " Papa answers as we make it back to June's, after stopping to get some protein shakes, strawberry flavored. Then I down two of the shakes immediately, and look longingly at June's cookies, cursing my migraines under my breath in Italian.

**Joe**

When El settles down with one of her father's sketch pads to draw I sneak a handful of cookies and sit on the front porch, Neal following me, " The injuries aren't too bad, are they? "

" Nah, mostly minor stuff, pulled muscles, sprains, that sort of thing. " I answer.

" So, what do you know about Mari and Mitchell? "

" They're El's closest friends in the city, actually Mitchell's more like her brother, he's a CI, and they allow him to continue to be a pickpocket for info on drug transactions and the like, he lives on the streets because his mom's a junkie. Mari comes from an abusive home and Frank and I are currently trying to convince dad to make her an ATAC agent, so El has female back up. Mari also lives on the streets. "

Neal sighs, " So, they're her unofficial family. At least I know she has those she can rely on if necessary. "

" So, artistic ability runs in the family too? " I ask him.

Neal smiles widely at this, " It does, I come from a long line of artists. My mom was a blown glass artist, so were the rest of the women in my mom's family. Mine and El's artistic talents lean more towards the visual arts. Though she has yet to try other mediums. I have some of my family's stuff in three safety deposit boxes. "

I grin, " Well, if you were to arrange for her to have pottery lessons you'd make her very happy, she's always wanted to learn. "

Neal looks at me, " Thanks for the tip, Joe, though I can't afford lessons for her. "

June walks up just then, " However I can, dear. If your daughter wants pottery lessons then she shall have them. I want to do this, besides you're like an unofficial son making her my granddaughter. "

" Thank you, June. " Neal says.

Once June's inside he looks at me, " June is one of the few people who accept me for who I am, El being the other one. "

" You're El's father and you have never once treated her like she's unwanted. Normally I'd have a problem with you, but while you have a certain lack of respect for rules you do have morals. " I say, Neal was one of the few con men out there that refused to use a gun. He never physically hurt anyone and that went a long way in my book, he just robbed people blind, and made it so security systems had to get better.

Neal stares, " You're not just saying that because you're dating my daughter, are you? "

I laugh at this, " No, that's my honest opinion. "

" Grazie, Joe. "

" Di niente, Neal. " I reply.

He stares at me, " I'm taking Italian in high school, because El sometimes speaks it without realizing it, and I'd like to know what she's saying. "

" Sometimes it's better if you don't. El has a very strong working knowledge of gutter Italian, as is evidenced by her display today while getting her arm set, without pain meds. "

" Because they all interact badly with her migraine meds. Well, only if the meds are still in her system, if it's been twenty four hours since an injection of Imitrex then she can have the kick ass pain killers. Thankfully Excedrin works well with Imitrex. " I state, wondering how she hadn't passed out from the pain, I'd've been out in an instant, but then again, as a thief she had to stay aware of her surroundings at all times. That and El hated being vulnerable, which is why I'd made sure to get to the ER before she left. It also helped that we'd be living in the same house until this case was done. Frank and Agent Burke walk up then and Frank and I leave them alone, instead going to see what El was doing.

**Neal**

" I know what you want to talk about, Peter. I never mentioned El because you would have used her against me and I won't allow that. No one uses my daughter as leverage. "

" Frank mentioned her mom was a mark. "

" Yeah, the only thing I don't regret about that is El. I hate Antonia with a passion, and then to find out she's been mistreating my baby girl, that's unforgivable, especially what she did today. " I state, my blue eyes cold and unforgiving.

" Neal, I wouldn't have used her against you, plus I doubt she would have cooperated anyhow. Children Services isn't going to let you take custody. "

" They have no choice, the agreement Antonia and I have has no loopholes, Mozzie wrote it up, it's legal and binding, notarized. They have no damn choice, I will not let my daughter go through the hell foster homes are. " I snap, I had very few sore points, guns and foster homes were it, unless you went after my daughter.

Peter looks at me, " I know you ran away at fifteen, and since El is sixteen, you'd've been sixteen when she was born. Antonia was your first mark, wasn't she? "

" Yeah, and I had met Mozzie a week prior. When I realized that Antonia was pregnant I had Mozzie draw up the contract and she signed it, completely sober. I mostly had El during her younger years, Antonia couldn't be bothered with caring for a baby. Thanks to me skill at Three Card Monte I was able to make enough money to keep us afloat, and get good medical care for El. El was eight when Antonia wanted her and El kept running away back to me at first, because her mother kept trying to use her as a dress up doll. El has an appreciation for the finer things, but she hates dresses, though for a con she can tolerate them. "

Peter blinks, " At sixteen you were raising a child, on your own, and her well to do mother did nothing to help. Plus, said child would keep going back to you. I think we need to ask El how long her mom's been emotionally and verbally abusive. "

" She won't tell you, Peter, but she will tell me, and if she gives me permission I will tell you, El does not do vulnerable well. She had her first migraine at six, and I took her in immediately, I'd lifted quite a deal of money from some of my marks and was able to get her proper treatment. One more thing, Peter…. " I pause as the migraine slams into me from out of nowhere, apparently I had missed the signs this time due to worry about El. I snap my eyes shut instantly, not wanting to deal with the nausea that would follow shortly with more exposure to light.

" Neal? "

" Migraines run in the family. I haven't had a script of injectable Imitrex since before the supermax. It was the only thing that worked for me, and it's also the only thing that works for El. " I answer, sending a blind text to El, asking for Excedrin and caffeine.

Frank walks out moments later, and I know this from the sound of his gait, handing me the pills and the Red Bull, already opened. I place one pill in my mouth and swallow it with a swig of Red Bull, normally I would never engage in drinking a beverage such as Red Bull, but my migraines made me throw my normal rules out the window. I repeat the process and am surprised when Frank places dark sunglasses over my eyes, " Grazie, Frank. "

" I know how bad migraines are for El, I figured they'd be about the same for you. Come on, Neal, let's get you inside, June's already called her doctor, and is having him come back over to take a look at you. "

I sigh at this, though I know June loved me dearly. Although if it got me my injectable Imitrex I'd be happy. With Frank and Peter's help I make it to the couch where El already was, " Come ti faring, papa? "

I grimace, " Sono stato molto helluva migliore. "

" Alemo hai avuto alcun preavviso. "

" Vero. " I admit, though right now my head felt like there was a sumo wrestlers practicing in there. I could feel Peter's glance on me, apparently my dossier hadn't covered that I could speak Italian. Which I considered a good thing, though Peter might not be thinking that, as it now would give him another reason to be suspicious of me. I hadn't stolen the paintings from the sub, Mozzie had, though I'd had to do some extensive cover up work when Mozzie had revealed that he had used my own artwork for substitutions for the artwork on the U-boat. I would never do anything to jeopardize my chances of getting custody of El, Mozzie knew that.

I sent him a quick text explaining everything, knowing that we'd have to have a face to face soon. Though maybe I could make it look like Adler had done the whole thing, I should be capable of that, and capable of letting someone else steal the art work and get busted for it. It would kill Mozzie to help me do it, but he knew how much I loved my daughter. Then my thoughts turn to The Duke and I have a brainstorm, set him up for the U-boat, it was exactly the kind of thing he would do, so it wouldn't take Peter by surprise that he was guilty. The Duke was also connected to Vince Adler so it makes sense that he would know about the U-boat.

Now, to set it up properly. That would be the key, none of it could trace back to me or Mozzie. I would have to have that face to face with Mozzie very soon, I didn't care about those paintings and other treasures, they all paled in comparison to the priceless treasure I had in my daughter and Mozz would definitely understand that. He understood family and the ties, though he'd never had them himself. Until me and El, my Ariella.

I let my head fall back, trying to minimize the pain coursing through my skull, to no avail, though at least I'd gotten the Excedrin in time to stop the nausea, right then the doctor comes in and everyone clears out. June had drawn the shades and dimmed the lights, so I hesitantly open my eyes and remove the dark glasses, " Mr. Caffrey, I didn't expect to be back quite so soon, so you suffer from migraine's too. Am I to take it that injectable Imitrex is all that works for you too, Mr. Caffrey? "

I wince as he shines the light in my eyes and answer his questions, as well as I could considering, I was nowhere near my usual eloquence, I knew that. He gives me a shot and orders me to get some rest, which I am quite content to comply with. I hated migraine attacks, and I really couldn't blame El for turning nasty from them, the pain was intolerable, yet somehow we both managed to deal with the pain, not easily, blocking light always helped with that.

Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or Hardy Boys.

Author's Note: Another chapter done, and I'm getting the prelim stuff going along for the con El and Joe will be running. Research on their marks, and even Neal's starting to plot out his own con. Once again translations are in the order in which they appear in the story. Please review my stories, and please vote in the poll I have up on my profile.

_Come rubare campioni med da qui-_ How would you steal med samples from here?

_Che tipo di sicurezza c'è-_ What sort of security is there

_A circuito chiuso del sistema wifi, roving guardie di sicurezza, passa ID, e el medicine richiedono uno scanner della retina-_ Closed circuit wifi system, roving security guards, ID passes, and the meds require a retinal scanner

_L'ovvio è quello di andare traccialinne caramelle-_ The obvious is to go candy striper.

_Vero, una volta, come ottenere il punteggio-_ True, once in, how to get the score?

_Fascino un caldo, giovane medico in ricevendo in me, e quindi assicurarsi che ho una distrazione di uscire-_ Charm a hot, young doctor into getting me in, and then make sure I have a distraction to get out.

_Grazie-_ Thank you

_Di niente, Neal-_ You're welcome, Neal

_Come ti faring, papa-_ How're you faring, papa

_Sono stato molto helluva migliore-_ I've been a helluva lot better

_Alemo hai avuto alcun preavviso-_ At least you had some warning

_Vero-_ True


	4. Chapter 4

**Ariella**

I sigh as I wander around June's place, getting to know the lay out and also the quick methods of escape. Every good thief figured out where all the exits were, just in case. " Learning the lay of the land, El? "

" Of course, you know me, Joe. I have to know all the hiding places and all the methods of escape, just in case. "

" I wish that weren't true for you, El. " Joe murmurs.

I smirk at the blonde, " Oh, come on, Joe, chances are good we would have never met if not for me being who I am. "

Joe groans at this, " Fine, I will grant you that point. "

I continue on my journey, Joe coming with me, as we still had to work out how we were going to approach the Duke's kids. " So, how are we going to play this one out, El? "

" First off, Joe, I'm going to have to entirely reinvent myself for this to work, and second, you'll have to be reinvented as well. We both have to think on whom we want to become and make sure our new identities are backstopped quite well. One slip up and we are screwed beyond belief. " I state firmly.

Joe groans at this, he hated cons like this too, it was so annoying. " Well, I guess I could go punk. "

I blink at this, " You'll need an earring, bling, a black leather jacket, and black hair with green eyes, to begin with. Probably a tat as well, and it will have to be real. "

Joe curses under his breath at this, as his mother and Aunt Gertrude would have a fit if they were to ever find out about said tat. " Where the hell would I put it, and what would it be of? "

" Well, it can't be any of the gang tats, have to talk to Mitchell, he can tell you what tat will be safe for you to get. " I say after some deliberation on that question.

Joe sighs as we continue to tour the house and discuss what our con would be, we had to get every detail hammered out before we went in or it would go to hell way too easily.

**Frank**

By now Joe and El were probably trying to figure out what their con was going to be. Meanwhile I was googling our targets to see what came up, the more information the easier it would be to pull the con off. Research was vital to pulling this off without anyone getting hurt more than they already were. " Researching the targets, good idea. " Agent Burke says, walking in. Neal was out cold on the couch due to his migraine.

" Well, I'm external support and I really don't want anything happening to Joe or El. " I admit.

" Can't say as I blame you on that. The more information your undercover operatives have the easier that they can improvise their way out of trouble. " Agent Burke states.

" I've seen El do that before, several times, especially when I thought there was no possible way for anyone to talk their way out of some of the jams she has managed to get herself into. " I remark as I continue to note down anything and everything that could potentially help this op out. Joe was more of a on the go planner, while I liked to at least have a general guideline to go by. El was completely spontaneous as an agent unless it was a mission like this one and then she would take the time to do the planning, not wanting to risk Joe's life or her own for that matter.

" Must be that Caffrey charm, Neal can do the same thing, it's like they have silver tongues. " Agent Burke says, apparently Neal's knack for getting himself out of trouble was not appreciated some of the time.

" Hey, people like that are needed by people like us, without them we wouldn't be able to get anything done. " I point out.

" I hate that you're right about that. I've seen Neal talk his way into the inner circle of the most paranoid of people. " Agent Burke admits.

" El can do the same thing. The one time she flirted our way out of trouble, with a female captor. Joe and I could both barely keep from laughing at this. El will do anything to get out of trouble. "

Agent Burke blinks at this, " That's the one thing Neal has never done since I've known him, flirt with a guy. "

" That's because I've never had to, doesn't mean I can't and make them believe it, Peter. " Neal says from out of nowhere.

Agent Burke and I both whirl around at this, " So, the Caffrey awakes. " Agent Burke says.

" Barely, I hate migraines. Now, what are you up to, Frank? "

" Research, Joe and El will be working on their story while El explores and learns all the hiding places and escape routes. " I reply.

" Makes sense, know the mark. " Neal says and starts to help me out, picking up some subtle things that I wouldn't have.

**Joe**

El and I had pretty much hammered out my looks for this op but now we had to come up with my back story and she still had to figure out what she was going to do. " El, you have to do a one eighty, right, well, why not be a runaway heiress that fell head over heels for my character, and went against your family's wishes just to be with me. "

El groans, " I hate that you're right about that, but I will not be a blonde for this op, I'll go blue, think about it, rebelling teenage heiress, it fits, and I'll have changed my style of fashion to match yours. "

" Okay, I think we're good on that, now we need to hash out the back stories, thoroughly. " I state.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hardy Boys or White Collar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Joe**

I sigh as I walk away from the tattoo parlor with Mitchell, I now had an orange eastern style dragon tat all the way around my right arm. " My mom and aunt are going to kill me for this. "

" You still need to get your ear pierced, Joe. " Mitchell says softly.

At least Mitchell knew where cheap reputable places could be found. If I had to get an earring I could at least get something that I'd like. Dad wasn't too thrilled that I had to do this, but he was already working out what to tell mom and Aunt Gertrude. Which meant I had to write an essay about all of this for an extra credit project that ATAC would make happen. Still, I would be keeping the tat, though it had to stay covered for the next few days I could live with that.

It was easier to believe I would do something like this for extra credit than Frank. Frank was the by the book follow the rules guy, while I just went with the flow, not necessarily caring for the rules. Probably why I had the least amount of problems for having to steal on the job. We've reached the earring place and go look over the studs, finding an eastern style dragon, I look to Mitchell and he thinks it over before nodding his approval. Once I have my earring and all the care stuff for it, along with buying a western style dragon to put in once I had to take my stud out, we could leave.

This would be all for today, Mitchell would take care of getting my wardrobe as he knew my sizes. Sometime soon I would have to get my hair dyed black and get the green contact that I needed to make this work. I truly hated cons like this, they were so aggravating, but at least I'd get extra credit out of it and get to keep my tat and piercing, as I refused to give them up. Mitchell leads me to the place he crashes most often, he had to teach me how to be a punk.

**Ariella**

I sigh as I wander around NYC for the moment, I needed time to think. If I was going to be playing the part of a runaway rich heiress then I needed to brace myself for it. Though at least I'd be dressing punk, that was a relief, and I got o dye my hair blue, which I really liked that idea. Most people thought that NYC was too busy, but I loved it, though I didn't mind going to visit Bayport every now and again. I mostly went so I could see one of Joe's football games. While I may not like the game itself I loved watching Joe play. Joe somehow made it to one of my volleyball games or in the spring, track meets. Joe did baseball in the spring just to stay in shape.

Though he did love baseball too, he just liked being able to tackle people in football. I spot a cinnamon roll vendor and saunter over, I loved cinnamon rolls. After haggling over the price I managed to get my cinnamon roll. Now tha I was enjoying the gooeyness of my treat I allow my thoughts to turn to the con I'd be participating in. Frank would be the acting Mastermind while I had the role of the grifter and Joe would be the hitter. Frank also made for a decent hacker and I also had the role of thief covered quite nicely.

Over the years of living with my mother my acting skills had taken on a Hollywood level capability. Still, if Uncle Tony could convince her to sign me over to my dad I'd be extremely happy. For now I needed go over the minutiae that made a con run right. The little details were what could make or break a con, and to make sure not to oversell the role. Mitchell would go over that with Joe as well.

I frown as I can feel eyes on me, where was my watcher? I stroll along pleasantly until I find a perfect place to confront my follower until I catch the flash of green and orange, " Mikey, what's up? "

I was one of the few that even knew this secret of NYC's, " Just wanted to check up on you. You've missed the last few meets. "

" Last one was due to a migraine attack. The previous two, well, one I was in Boston, please don't ask why, and then I was playing duck the rich pervert teen. Couldn't head your way. "

Mikey frowns, I could tell from his body language. He was always careful when he came out in daylight, " What happened? "

" My mom finally snapped, which may just finally get me the hell away from her. " I answer him. Mikey was my unseen protector at night, the reason why I didn't have to fear NYC's night life.

" Got it, I noticed Joe and frank are back, another mission? "

" Yeah, have to get close to The Duke's kids, so I'll be cropping up with blue hair soon. Mikey, I have a bad feeling about this one. "

I could tell from the subtle shift of his body language that he understood I was asking for back up should I need it for myself and Joe. I was the only one Mikey could truly be himself around as he played the goofball for his family. Everyone else was entirely too serious so he took it upon himself to get them all to lighten up. " Same signal as always? "

I nod at this, of all of Mikey's brothers only Leo was close to figuring the truth out. When I needed his help I generally wore something the same shade of orange he wore. " Later, El. Stay safe. "

" You too. You get into more trouble than Frank and Joe do. " I retort and then he was gone.

**Frank**

When I'd hear Joe had to get a tat and a piercing for this to work I'd had my doubts, but dad was managing to swing it. I knew Joe would keep both as he'd been debating whether to get a piercing or not, the only thing that had been stopping was mom and Aunt Gertrude's reaction to said piercing, he'd already decided he would get a tat when he hit eighteen. Joe was not the golden boy type of person, that was more his shtick anyhow. I look over all the data I had been compiling and the information that Mari had been able to get on the daughter. Mitchell was still getting info on the jerk wad as he called him.

I was always happy to run interference and be external support for Joe and El. Joe was more of an action guy anyhow while I was more of a thinker. Now, that didn't mean that I couldn't fight with the best of them, because I could, but I wasn't an adrenaline junkie like my little brother. " Hey, Frank, how goes the research? "

" Painstakingly tedious, like usual, El. " is my reluctant admission.

" Joe back yet from his training with Mitch? "

" Not that I've heard at any rate, El. "

" How's life been treating Frank Hardy, huh? "

I smile at this, this was why even I adored El, she cared enough to ask about my life too. " Well enough, El. Though Joe could have used you two weeks ago, there was this girl that just wouldn't take a hint. "

" Joe's usual charm couldn't get her to back off, damn. "

" She thought he was playing hard to get. " I tell her.

" Ouch, delusional girl. I was too busy dodging rich teen perverts in Boston at the time, no, don't ask why I was there, please. " El says.

I quirk an eyebrow at this, that meant she had been there for some high society thing that her mother had dragged her to. El truly hated high society life but now she had to be a socialite whom had run away from home to be with her punk boyfriend. Actually, she could pull that off really well as her mother did hate Joe, come to think of it.

Just then a tired groan could be heard and we both grin, Joe was back, and exhausted from his training session with Mitchell. With total disregard for me Joe kisses his girlfriend, nothing new, but he must really have gone through the mental ringer to kiss her like that. " I never knew there was so much to being a punk. " Joe moans as he ends the kiss.

El makes no move to break away from him, though I couldn't blame her, they had a hard time making their schedules mesh long enough to see each other. Every now and then El would just cuddle up to Joe, with Joe never pushing her away. He could have just come from a major fight, be battered and bruised, yet still El was allowed to cuddle. Joe wouldn't even let their mother cuddle him after something like that. Then again Joe knew more about El than I did, probably because stealing actually got his adrenaline pumping. Joe always did walk that gray area of the law, though he never crossed certain lines.

I honestly thought Joe would give up working for the law if it meant he got to stay with El. Joe had way too much fun practicing being a professional dip, but then again those skills had saved us numerous times since we'd met El, who was I to judge. Those skills made Joe going undercover in certain situations more believable. Joe had always been the more streetwise brother, as he had actually noticed El make the drop asking for help.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hardy Boys, White Collar, or the guest appearing Mikey.

Author's Note: I am so sorry for how long I've taken to update this fic of mine. Please forgive me. My muse comes and goes for different stories, which is why some of them get updated more quickly than others.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Ariella:**

I glare at my arm even as I get ready for the next meet with Mikey. He kept me appraised of certain things while I gave him law patrol routes and the like. I also gave him information on areas that could use some help from the shadows. I reach the next roof top in our list, we never met at the same place twice if we could help it and noticed Leo standing there with Mikey, " Told you Leo was close to finding out. "

Mikey rolls his eyes, " Yeah, yeah, anyhow, what you got for me? "

I sigh, " The harbor area may need some help, not sure, you may want to scout that out. "

" Dammit, what's going on this time? " Mikey muses.

" Either the usual drugs or weapons smuggling or worse, the not so usual people trafficking. Couldn't get a clear fix on the sitch. If those ships have people and they reach international waters…" I state.

Mikey grimaces, " I get it, we'll check it out. "

Mikey tosses me a flash drive and I smirk, " Ooh, you got fun stuff for me this time. Now, Leo, any questions? "

" Mikey explained most of it and I can understand why you two have the relationship you do. You help us out and Mikey helps you out. He also explained your signals. "

" Good, because this next mission gives me a really bad feeling. Doesn't help that my bitch mother just had to break my arm either. It's so much harder to defend myself with one arm, I can do it, thanks to Mikey, but it is not easy. " I state.

" I can see why you want a back-up system in play that no one knows about. For now I won't tell the rest of our family, as you give Mikey someone to talk to that isn't family and doesn't really know the rest of us. " Leo states.

" My father is a conman, Leo, believe me when I say I could easily still see Mikey and none of you would ever know it. " I tell the blue wearing turtle firmly.

**Frank**

I look at all the information that was still coming in. I didn't dare start this until Joe was ready and we had a better idea of how he could bond with the Duke's son. There was plenty of intel on his daughter but not on jerk wad. Though I was also working on the report I needed to do in order to sell this to mom and Aunt Gertrude. There was no way I was going to fail on this task. I was to write an essay on my thoughts and feelings for Joe's extra credit assignment as my extra credit assignment.

I was just glad Joe was the one whom had to go punk otherwise this mission would fall flat instantly. Not to mention El and I just didn't have the right kind of chemistry together to sell being a couple, brother and sister, yeah, that we could pull off. I had yet to see Joe's new tat as it still needed to remain covered to prevent infection. The stud did look good though, Joe could pull off the one earring look though I had seen him looking in the mirror contemplating on whether or not he should add a second piercing sometime down the road. I knew mom and aunt Gertrude wouldn't like that but, it was Joe's life and he should be allowed to make his own decisions, including how many piercings to have in one ear.

While I personally may not agree with this I did respect Joe's right to make that choice for himself and I would support whatever decision he made. That's what brother's did for each other.

**Joe**

" Hey, Mitchell, do you think I could sell two piercings, make this assignment go smoother? " I ask El's street friend.

Mitchell grins, " Dude, if you want to suffer through vocal hell from your mom and aunt, yeah, it would sell better. "

I grin and whistle, " I never told my dad how many piercings I was going to get. Is there another cheap and reputable establishment to add another piercing to my left ear? "

Mitchell laughs at this, " Damn, you really have picked up a lot from our darling El, haven't you? "

I just smile at this, El had taught me the value of glib speaking. Always leave yourself with an out if necessary. Never make the lie to complicated and let it have a smidge of truth. She'd also taught him when a make out session could make or break a con. I was just hoping our targets weren't expecting more than a heavy make out session. I really didn't know if I could sell that, even to my dad, for the sake of a mission. Didn't mean I hadn't thought about something like that, I'm a teenager, dammit, of course I'm going to be thinking about sex almost non-stop.

**Ariella**

I grin as I make my way to go 'shopping' for my new attire. Plus, I needed to find the right hair dye color. I wanted my hair electric blue, kinda like Livewire from Superman. Oh, I was going to have so much fun with this one, at least until it went to hell. Every ATAC mission generally did in some way or another, it was just a manner of how it would go to hell this time. Still, I would get to spend time with my boyfriend doing couple stuff and no one could complain too much, except maybe my dad, but he knew how cons were. Since I was playing the roles of grifter and thief I had to make sure the con went well in operation while Frank would readjust as he saw fit once everything was put into action.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hardy Boys, White Collar, or Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles( think TMNT) not the newest Nick incarnation.


End file.
